


all i ever know

by I_mNotYourEnemy



Series: timeline fuckery [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_mNotYourEnemy/pseuds/I_mNotYourEnemy
Summary: Kon’s at the farm when it first happens. He has sacks of grain slung over his shoulder, the crushing weight only a slight hinderance to him, when everything turns red. Lasers. There are lasers shooting out of his eyes.He can’t go into the house. He can’t tell Ma and Pa. He can’t risk hurting them. He’s blind and lost. He does all he ever knows to do. He goes to Tim.





	all i ever know

**Author's Note:**

> part 1: 10k get together, exploration of relationships, subtle weaving of timelines  
> part 2: SHOOT LASERS + SOFT GAY

Kon’s at the farm when it first happens.

He’s always up earlier than most teens, awake before they even fathom the idea of the upcoming day; it allows him to carry out his chores at lightning speed without the risk of a stray passer-by witnessing him flying across the fields. He has sacks of grain slung over his shoulder, the crushing weight only a slight hinderance to him, when everything turns red.

Kon’s eyes sear with a burning heat, sudden and intense and more painful than he could ever imagine. Everything is white hot, scorching. He can’t see. He can’t think.

The force calms after a second or so and his vision blurringly adjusts.

Lasers.

There are lasers shooting out of his eyes.

He yelps and clenches his yes shut, dropping the sacks and forcing the heels of his palms against his eyelids. They’re hot against his hands. He can smell something seared, not quite ablaze but definitely smoking. He blindly grabs for the plaid shirt he’d shed a while ago and beats at the kindling embers to put them out. He can’t check if he’s successful. He doesn’t trust himself to look.

He can’t go into the house. He can’t tell Ma and Pa. He can’t risk hurting them.

He’s blind and lost.

He does all he ever knows to do. He goes to Tim.

Working against his own panic and thudding heart, it takes him a moment longer than usual launch into the air and strain his ears to pick out a familiar sound. He chases the sun as he flies east, approaching Gotham with terrifying speed. Tim’s not there. He can’t hear the steady rhythm of his heart of the shallow exhale of his breaths. He blindly adjusts his course; Happy Harbor it is.

He hopes he’s high enough in the air to avoid detection from anyone below. The fiery heat in his skull drums home a thunderous headache and he knows he can’t risk opening his eyes for even a second. He’s guided only by the growing sound of Tim’s heart. He focuses on it, homes in on its slow beat, follows it like a guiding light. Time means nothing to him as he thinks of nothing else.

He barrels through the hideout’s entrance and doesn’t register the robotic announcement of his arrival before he’s off. He thinks someone calls out to him. He can’t be sure who.

He’s by Tim’s room in a moment and it slides open before him. Gentle hands guide him in. He’s led to what he assumes is the bed and told to sit down. His hands are cradled by ones smaller than his own; he only now realises how hard his entire body is trembling. He’s been flying for hours yet he can’t recall a second of it.

“Kon, please say something.”

Kon says the only thing on his mind. “ _It hurts._ ”

Tim squeezes his hands. “What’s wrong?”

Kon could cry. Tim never beats about the bush; he always delves straight into the action and targets the heart of the problem. “I was doin’ chores and started shooting lasers outta my eyes. Fuck, _it hurts_ , Tim. I can’t see.”

He knows he’s stating the obvious. He doesn’t care.

Tim gives a soft, thoughtful sound and Kon can picture the exact expression that would greet him if he dared open his eyes. “Wait here.”

A patter of shoes against the floor is followed by the opening and closing of the door. Everything seems so loud now that he’s finally stopped. Tim’s laptop whirs as it no doubt carries out some complex programming. The small analogue clock ticks menacingly by, almost mocking Kon with each passing second. He hasn’t a clue what the time is and can only now feel it oozing by at a torturous rate. As he debates grabbing for the clock and smashing it to pieces, Tim returns. Delicate fingers turn Kon’s face towards him and something is slipped over the bridge of his nose, then hooked over his ears. He’s about to ask what Tim is doing when a soft kiss is pressed to his forehead.

“They were in storage. I think Kid Flash grabbed them off some villain a while back.” The mattress dips as Tim sits beside him. He turns Kon and tilts his head down; Kon allows himself to be manhandled, trusting Tim with both his own and Kon's safety. “Open your eyes.”

“Tim—”

“It’s fine. You’re looking at the floor. I don’t like the carpet, anyway.”

For what feels like the first time in forever, Kon laughs.

Slowly, gingerly, he opens his eyes.

He expects the world to explode, for the mountain to be set ablaze. Instead, he’s greeted by the sight of the dingy, worn carpet of Tim’s room, tinted red by the lenses of his new glasses. He releases a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and slumps against Tim. He rests his head against the other’s shoulder and feels an arm wrap around him. Kon decides he doesn’t want to move just yet. He’s perfectly content to let himself relax and calm down from the morning’s events, and to just be held by Tim.

“Thank you,” he says. Tim huffs a breathy laugh and only responds by pressing a kiss to Kon’s hair.

A few minutes trickle by before Tim jostles him. Kon rights himself and stands, only now taking in the scene around him. Tim is dressed in civilian clothes and must have removed his customary sunglasses at some point. He shies away from Kon’s unabashed staring but can’t hide his smile as Kon pulls him close enough to kiss. Kon trusts this boy with his life and his heart.

“Where would I be without you?” Kon asks, adoring gaze only partially obscured by his new spectacles.

“Burning in a fiery rubble.”

“You’re not wrong there.” He threads his fingers with Tim’s and pulls him towards the door, stopping long enough for Tim to grab and slip his shades on. “Come on, I’m _starving_ and I gotta steal a phone from someone to call Ma and Pa.”


End file.
